Cutie Pie
by BookaNey
Summary: The action takes place some time after the events from the end of the manga. Neuro reads Yako's messages about himself and decides to do something about it. Romance, humor & smut! I tried to stay in characters as much as I could. Sadly, I do not own MTNN. This is my version of what could happen a few chapters later.


It was a very hot and awfully apathetic afternoon in the office. The stifling air stayed motionless for hours. One lonely fly was pointlessly banging against the glass of the closed window. Neuro decided to take a nap in his favourite chair, but something in Yako's behaviour brought his attention and now he was watching her with one half-open eye.

The girl, who was supposed to look for new mysteries in newspapers, completely ignored her duties and now became very engaged with typing something on her phone. Mouth slightly open, deep blush on the cheeks and eyes shining. A definitely unpleasant view. Stupid dishrag, completely forgot where she is.

After Neuro's return from Hell, a lot has changed, but the biggest change was Yako herself. She definitely matured physically, but also happened to be a very resolute and self-confident young person. He would never admit it openly but he was a little proud of her. Regardless of all these changes, in part she remained the same Yako she was on the day they first met. Currently, her personality consisted of two separate characters - an adult and a teenager. He couldn't understand how such a state of mind can be possible at all, so he checked her symptoms on the internet and it resulted that the girl was currently at the end of her puberty. Exceptionally late for a human, but her body probably didn't have time to evolve properly, because it was busy with processing the huge amounts of food that she used to absorb.

Her growing was a very interesting process to observe. Currently, the girl was most likely in the "teenager's" state of mind because she just almost giggled to the phone. Her body, on the other hand, showed an unconditional need to find a suitable mate to relieve her physical desires. Neuro was never an expert in the recognition and understanding of human emotions, but as a demon he could easily notice simple and primitive feelings such as rage, panic, fear, happiness or - in this case - lust. And Yako was literally soaking in the scent of her sexual excitement.

Observing his partner, he didn't even realize he was already voraciously grinning.

The phone announced a new message. Yako glanced briefly at Neuro to make sure he didn't wake up and picked it up. Kanae was probably bored waiting for another date and decided to text her.

"So, you did what I said?

I bet you freaked out.

Try or you'll end up as an

old crazy woman with cats : "

 _Ehhh… what should I write her back?_

"Told you, not interested,

it's not that kind of guy.

You can even find someone else

for db date, just drop it

PLEASE."

Yako leaned back with sigh in her chair, hoping that this would end the discussion, but a new text came.

"No way, that cutie pie

can't be wasted 3 "

 _Geeez._ The girl felt light warmth on her cheeks.

"Neuro's NOT a cutie pie.

Maybe a little.

But he can be really annoying."

The next text came really fast.

"I KNEW IT!"

And another one.

"You are so crushing on him,

this is so romantic, and you work

together, so you can spend the

rest of your lives TOGETHER 3 "

This conversation went totally wrong. At the thought of spending the rest of her life with Neuro, Yako felt a deep terror. She didn't really think about her future so far, so she started to text back.

"I didn't say anything like that :|

I said that he doesn't look bad, that's all.

And he's kinda clever.

But he's also weird in many ways, so

leave it. Really weird. Insane.

Leave it. Please. Leave. It."

"Whatever, guess you're totally

into things like that :D

But shame, you would have

such cute blonde babies :'( "

Yako didn't know what to answer. For Kanae, everything that was a "cutie pie" should be eaten right away.

-What you are so busy with?

At the sound of familiar voice heard just by the ear, the poor girl dropped her phone. Neuro was no longer in his chair by the desk; he was standing next to her with the particular phone in his gloved hand instead. His smiling face showed great concern in the object he held, as if he was about to solve some complicated mystery. And after that, he lightly jumped on the ceiling, where lying comfortably, he started to read her messages.

Yako was in the deep shock, but this action definitely woke her from this state.

-Neuro! Don't! Please don't! - She screamed in despair, suddenly remembering the main subject of her conversation with friend. - I'll do whatever you want, just stop reading, please!

He just gave her an amused look and continued reading. The girl could hear the work of her heart and she noted that it struggled with the last of its strength. Everything was happening in slow motion. Suddenly she felt really weak and definitely in lack of breathing air. She automatically made the decision to evacuate: grabbed her bag and went to the door, deciding that she will never come back to this place again. It was definitely the best decision, and for now, the most important thing was to get out of the office. Quickly.

In the halfway to the door, she recorded that Neuro was already there, leaning by the only door out and grinning as wide as ever. He was angry, for sure. She has never seen that kind of grin turned directly at her. It was the kind of expression the demon was showing only to his worst enemies. And then, slowly, he began to move towards her. Without taking an infinitely deep gaze from her, even for half a second. The adrenaline in Yako's body took over her thoughts and settled that the best strategy for now would be to retreat.

-Yako. - Neuro said in an incredibly smooth voice while taking the first step. - Annoying? Kinda clever? Weird and insane?

-I didn't really mean it, just wanted to get rid of her. - She said really fast, taking step back in the office. - Don't be mad, please.

-Oho? Mad, as well? - He looked almost like a Cheshire Cat at the moment. Only more dangerous and gifted with the bigger claws. And then, he unbuttoned his blue jacket and threw it on the floor. And right after that, he dropped his scarf, remaining only in his white vest. She knew that it didn't promise anything good.

-Neuro, I promise, I will never tell anyone anything about you anymore.

-Anyone, anything, anymore? - He repeated doubtfully still taking steps forward and removing the glove from his right hand. - I am going to set some rules today, Yako.

At that moment she was sure that her death was near. Especially at the exact moment that she touched the edge of the desk with the back of her legs. In fact, there was no escape for her, because he was already too close. Like hypnotized, she stood in there in pure terror and waited for the predator's attack. And suddenly he appeared right in front of her. They were just a millimeters away from each other. Still keeping his eyes on her, he touched lightly her chin with his claw and leaned closer to her face. She swallowed, remaining silent, because she couldn't say anything more.

-I regret to inform you, that you do not have permission to continue looking for a mate any more. No need to worry however, because you just found the only one. - He said it really seriously, not grinning any more. - Since I consider you as equal, I decided to make you my mate. I cannot feel what you humans call love, but I am able to provide you with an interesting and exciting life in contrast to all the males of your species on this planet. One day, I can also make attempt to help you create your own family. I have to admit that you are rather late bloomer, but patience has always sweetened my appetite. If my offer seems unattractive to you, I can also assure you that I am able to provide you with satisfaction that ordinary people have never dreamed of, which I can prove to be here and now if you want. I've been sensing your constant arousal for months, so I assume that you are ready to make that decision.

Saying the last words he moved away from her, walked around the desk and sat down in his chair, just leaving her there. Yako turned around so she could look at him.

-Huh..? - She said confused. He looked at her, bored already.

-The only thing you have to do is saying that you want it, Yako. - He said, wearing the glove. - Otherwise I will be forced to release you into freedom, so that you could continue to live in a boring way with boring people for the rest of your life.

-What? - She asked in surprise. - You're going to throw me out of here?

-Of course. - He confirmed, looking at her with this serious face. - At this phase in your life, I cannot prevent you from evolving in the direction of your choice. In other words, I cannot force you to do anything. At the same time, I need someone who can fully devote to work with me. Your latest distraction could only disturb me.

-You don't give me too much choice now, do you? - She said in disbelief.

-I don't know what you're talking about. - Neuro assured her with a blank face.

Yako sighed heavily and began to wonder. For the first time in her life she was placed in such a situation. Of course, it was manipulation to some point, but she knew he would not hesitate to dismiss her if she decided to leave. The fact, however, was that the conditions were fair. The girl remembered the last time she left the office and abandoned Neuro. For this moment of weakness she felt guilty until now. She also discovered that until now she had abandoned him almost twice, and he did not leave her even for a moment, excluding the return to hell, but he had to do that if he wanted to survive. He never gave up on her and always did everything to make her evolve, although most of these activities were related to causing her pain. But it worked in some way, and at that moment Yako was who she was. If she had never met him, her life for sure would be different, maybe even lesser somehow.

Nor can it be concealed that he was certainly the closest man in her life. He knew things about her that others did not realize of. Sure, Yako always dreamed of great love and romantic experiences, but was not the usual closeness and exact understanding of each other something greater in this situation? She didn't really imagine life without Neuro at all. Maybe it was the Stockholm Syndrome already, but she knew that if she didn't take the risk, she wouldn't be able to look in her own face for the rest of her life.

\- I want to set one rule. - She said firmly while walking around the desk to get closer to him.

He just looked at her attentively not saying a word.

-I want to be able to leave at any moment. Moreover, I want the same for you. I want you to know you can leave at any time. - She was looking and him boldly when their knees almost touched as she reached his chair.

\- It's an excellent rule, Yako. - He said honestly, looking at her with a bright smile.

And then, in a blink of an eye, she found herself sitting on the edge of the Troy and kissing Neuro. She imagined her first kiss often and expected it would be quick and very gentle. This was nothing like that. It was demanding and full of primitive passion. He easily conquered her lips with his tongue and pressed against her with his body so the girl was forced to lie on her back on the top of the Troy. After that, he grabbed her right leg and hooked it around his waist so he could easily place himself between her legs and lean down with her, never breaking the kiss. That was a very unmistakable position. Yako, however, didn't have time to think about it, because she felt like something deep in her stomach started to burn all of sudden. She also felt that her underwear became wet and the girl really wanted to touch herself down there, but she was afraid that he would notice. For this reason she was unable to give herself completely to the kiss. And he sensed it.

-You are embarrassed, aren't you? - He said pulling back. - Let me worsen this difficult situation for you.

And then he began to unbutton his vest.

-As you probably know, I have extremely sensitive senses for the most basic reactions of living entities. Your scent is nothing new to me. Currently, it's just more ... sweaty. - He said while taking off and dropping the white cloth on the floor. - Which is good, because that means you are ready. But let me play a little longer with you, would you?

-How did you even...no one should know things like that! - She said becoming more and more red on her face. She had seen him before without a vest, but not from such a close distance.

-Now, don't move, Yako.

She froze as he took off his glove again. She was never really sure what he was about to do whenever he done it. And she became definitely scared when the sharp claw touched her collarbone. Then, it took it way down, cutting everything close to her skin. First were a shirt and the bra, then the skirt and her panties. He cut in a perfectly straight line. And then he just threw the material aside, leaving her fully exposed to his hungry eyes. Squeaking, she tried to cover herself with her palms in a sudden impulse, but then he grabbed both of her wrists with his left hand and pinned them behind her head.

-Prepare yourself. - He said looking her straight into eyes from a very close distant. - 777 TOOLS OF THE DEMON WORLD. EVIL GATE.

A very small goldfish appeared between his claws. It was alive. He caught it gently by the tail and placed above the Yako's lips.

-Now, eat it. - He grinned widely. - Remember not to chew, because then the spiders will come out and bite their way to your brain. And after that you will die.

Yako wanted to object somehow, but she decided that not opening her mouth would be the best for her. Neuro looked slightly disappointed.

-You will not cooperate? In that case, I am forced to do it my way.

After saying that, he threw the fish straight into his mouth, put the glove on his right hand with his teeth and then kissed the girl passionately. He tried his best to successively open her mouth with his tongue, but Yako was determined to never allow it and pursed her lips with all her might. Suddenly, she felt two slender fingers pressing inside her. She gasped in surprise, and that was an opportunity for Neuro. He put his tongue deep into her throat and then slid the fish there. Yako swallowed it by the impulse.

She didn't feel well with the awareness that somewhere in her stomach, the fish straight from hell was floating happily. Especially since she had no idea what this tool was meant to do. Fortunately, she could not deal with this thought anymore, because at that moment Neuro began to kiss her neck harshly, never stopping thrusting into her with his fingers. Slowly at first, but then gradually started to increasing the pace. Then he started moving his lips lower, sucking on her skin and biting on the collarbone, straight to her right breast, where he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly. At the same moment he finally released her hands and raked the skin on her palm moving it down to her lower back and pulling her closer to him.

Yako experienced too much at once. Everything happened at once, Neuro was present everywhere on and inside her body. She felt like she was already on the edge of achieving the greatest possible pleasure, but for some reason she could not get there. Instead, she lasted in the same stage of ecstasy for a while, which was very intense and completely deprived her of the ability to do anything but react to stimulation. It felt like she was about to explode or start to pee. His fingers that worked hard in her were stroking against one particular spot that gave her that feeling. It wasn't unpleasant in any way, especially when combined with a strong stimulation of her breasts and great closeness to his body. Being aware, that it was Neuro himself, was literally driving her crazy.

Neuro had not had such fun for a long time.

He raised his head a moment ago, stimulating her only with his palm and watched her reactions. Sometimes he increased his pace only to slow it a moment later, while discovering Yako's neck, breasts and stomach with fingers of the other hand. Who would have thought that it is such easy to manipulate human beings? Currently, the view that was before him was truly marvelous. Yako was lying on her back with her lips slightly opened and eyes closed, her hands clutching her breasts tightly. Loud moans coming out of her mouth. She looked almost like she was suffering, which Neuro found extremely attractive. Her hair was in mess, her face covered in a deep blush. In response to his caresses, she bent her body in an arch and widened her legs, as if she wanted to make it easier for him to access the most intimate parts of her body. He truly admired those instinctive impulses. The girl was completely inexperienced, but she was driven by reactions deeply rooted in a human genes.

She forgot her so much, that she didn't even remember to worry about the tool he used on her. That was a one, very unique tool, crafted especially for such occasions. It was meant to give a person who called it a full control over the orgasm of the person who was fed with it. The special bonus was, that it was also a contraceptive. Yako probably wanted to come, but Neuro decided that he won't let her yet. He was almost sorry for what he was going to do next. Straightening on the knees between her legs, he took his hands away from her body. The girl opened her eyes looking at him with astonishment and reached out with her own hands to the places he had just taking care of, as if she wanted to replace him somehow.

-Neuro..? - She breathed. - What's the matter?

As soon as she asked this question, she realized the situation and immediately became uncomfortable. She leaned on her elbows, trying to close her open legs and cover her breasts with her palm throwing him a disappointed look.

-I cannot do anything more. - He said with a sigh while getting of the desk. He stood on the floor and stretched with loud yawn narrowing at her with pretended worried look. - You have to tell me what you want. After all, I'm a gentleman; I would not do anything without the permission of a lady.

How torn she was at that moment between the sense of any pride and the ordinary desire. He was really curious what her response might be. She was still leaning on her elbows at the top of the desk with a very unhappy look at her face. She probably didn't want to sit up because she was afraid she would leave wet marks on the desk. And she could not get off the desk, because then she would have to show herself naked in all her glory. The timidity of human women was incredible.

-I would be very happy to help you in some way. You are already so warmed up and moistened; it would be a shame to waste it. - He said unable to stop a grin and leaning against the edge of the desk, right by her feet. And then he started to lightly run his fingers over her leg, drawing circles on her bare skin. - I guess it must be difficult for you to hold back your needs.

-Stop talking about anatomical details, okay? - She shouted at him blushing once again and turning her gaze somewhere at the floor, so she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes.

-Oho? - He said with worried expression. - Stressed we are, aren't we? Who could be responsible for that event?

-It's you, as always! - She yelled at the floor. - Never mind. I want it, okay?

Oh, how delighted he was with this situation.

-I see. - He said. - But what precisely do you want? Unfortunately, I'm incapable of reading in minds, maybe some hint?

She murmured something, so faintly, that even Neuro was unable to hear her words.

-I'm afraid that you have to speak a little louder, Yako. I may have hearing problems lately.

-I want you. Inside me. - She whispered shakily glaring at him nervously. - Please, Neuro.

At her last words he felt shivers on his back. Gentle finger movements by her skin changed in raking. How much he was into begging, no one could even imagine it. He wanted to hear her screaming in pain and ecstasy.

-You do realize, that I'm not going to be gentle just because you are the first-timer, don't you? - He asked her.

Yako just threw him bold look.

-I do.

At the moment when she said it, she felt a strong grip in her ankles and then discovered that she had been pulled to the very edge of the desk. Then he easily lifted her up and looking at her hungrily, moved towards the wall. Holding her tightly, he leaned her back against the wall and deeply kissed her. The girl only felt the coldness on her back, his tongue in her mouth and before she realized what was happening, he entered her roughly and without asking. Yako quaked breaking the kiss and opening the eyes wide, only to see his predatory gaze and diabolical grin extremely close to her face. He glared straight into her eyes. Watched the reaction. She accepted the challenge by giving a bold look back. She felt a slight pain inside her, but the most overwhelming experience was the complete filling and awareness of the closest possible contact with another being. She grabbed him desperately by the shoulders, digging her nails deep in his skin as he pulled out a little and then thrust in her again. He was supporting the girl by holding her thighs and leaning her against the wall hooking her legs around his waist. It made them really close to each other, skin by the skin, almost in every possible place.

-You know, Yako. The expression of a great pain and pleasure looks the same. - Neuro purred darkly. - I want to see it on your face today, no matter what would be the cause.

The girl moaned, as he increased the pace and force of his movements. She felt like she was on the edge of being torn from the inside, although it was pleasing somehow. The pulsing that was present earlier in her lower part returned and that made her want Neuro to push even faster and harder. She pressed her face against his neck and bit him harshly while raking with her nails by his back and hair.

His scent dazed her. The feeling of being completely devoured by him, both physically and mentally, caused that she herself wanted to deprive Neuro as much as possible in the same way. She wanted him to feel her presence. The strength of his desire was swifting through her whole body and then it was returning to him in her actions. Together they created a perfect energy circuit.

-Harder! - She cried out straight to his ear drowning in this animalistic heat.

In instant, he grasped her thighs painfully and began to thrust in her with an inhuman speed and force. She could not see anything anymore; she closed her eyes and cried out loud groans, one by one, focused only on the overwhelming pleasure. She also felt a huge wave of heat gathering in her nerve endings, slowly moving towards the inside of her stomach.

-Now, let go, Yako. - Neuro growled lowly.

But she didn't even hear. All the sounds were muffled when she felt fiery sparks inside her own skull, while at the same time a heat wave hit her core with enormous force. She let out only one short scream and then stopped breathing. She was able to register only the strong contractions of her inner muscles, each of which sent regular waves of pleasure to the ends of her body. They were clutching so hard on his manhood, it was almost painful for her. This was something completely out of control. After a moment, however, the spasms eased and in few moments Yako slowly returned to reality.

First of all she started breathing, and then she looked at Neuro. His face expressed pure affection. Something she'd never seen before. However, she didn't have the strength to think about it, so she just clung to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Through this action she suddenly felt how sweaty, exhausted and content she was. Neuro carefully adjusted the grip on her thighs and carrying the tired girl, moved toward the couch. At the place, he put her down gently and for a moment he moved away to return with his jacket in a hand. He covered her naked and still warm body with it and lay down beside her.

-In that case, Yako. - He whispered with a velvet voice gazing straight into her eyes. - Am I, or am I not a cutie pie?

She laughed softly at these words.

-Maybe a little.


End file.
